Adiwarna
by Dinaffa
Summary: Cerita masa kecil yang indah. Dirinya duduk di atas alas hijau dan memandang langit senja. Mulutnya berucap, "… Lama tak jumpa." /For FFC Infantrum: Semanis Aren/Fluff/RnR?


**.**

**Warning: Out of Character, Alternative Universe, typo(s), fluff, just a simple story, etc.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kudedikasikan untuf **_**Chalenge**_** di Infantrum: ****Semanis Aren**

**.**

**Adiwarna**

By **riidinaffa**

**.**

* * *

><p>Awan berarak merambah langit siang. Si Raja Siang tampak bersinar terik namun guratan sinarnya terhalang oleh arakan awan. Sementara itu, semilir angin datang menyejukkan suasana. Berdansa dengan guguran kelopak Sakura yang lepas dari tempatnya.<p>

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Langkah kaki dua anak lelaki itu berbaur dengan langkah kaki jiwa-jiwa lainnya. Kaki mereka yang berlindung di balik _geta_ menghasilkan bunyi khas ketika _geta_ itu membentur alas beton yang menopang mereka beserta para manusia lainnya.

"_Nii-san_, kali ini kauakan mengajakku ke mana?" suaranya begitu kecil, begitu menggambarkan suara seorang lelaki kecil berumur enam tahun.

Sang kakak, yang baru saja dipanggil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya yang mulai dewasa memberikan raut lembut untuk sang adik.

"Sasuke, kali ini kita akan mengunjungi sebuah kuil. Kuil itu berada di atas bukit sana. Aku yakin kaupasti akan suka di sana," ucap sang kakak yakin.

Pria kecil yang menyandang nama Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke lengkapnya—memasang wajah bingung. "Kita ke kuil? Di atas bukit? Pasti kaki kita akan lelah karena mendaki bukit," ujarnya polos.

Sang kakak, memiliki nama Uchiha Itachi tersenyum geli melihat reaksi adik kecilnya yang polos bagaikan kertas putih tak ternoda.

"Iya, kita ke kuil. Kausudah lama tidak main ke kuil 'kan? Selain itu, walaupun nantinya kaki kita lelah saat menaiki tangga, kita 'kan dapat berisitirahat di kuil. Aku yakin sekali, kuil itu sangat indah dan menyenangkan." Itachi berusaha kembali untuk meyakinkan Sasuke yang jelas sekali tampak ragu.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke masih terdiam walau kakinya masih melangkah dengan _geta_-nya.

Itachi yang masih berumur sebelas tahun mencoba mencari akal dengan otak cerdasnya. "Selain itu, kaujuga bisa bertambah kuat, menaiki tangga yang tinggi juga bisa melatih kekuatan tubuhmu," dengan sembarangan Itachi kembali meyakinkan adiknya.

Seketika, kening Sasuke berkerut heran. "Emangnya bisa ya, _Nii-san_? Dari gaya bicara _Nii-san_ sudah jelas _Nii-san_ hanya mengada-ada." Mulut Sasuke kecil menuai protes.

Senyum Itachi melenyap, otaknya kembali mengutarakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak bisa dibantah dirinya sendiri.

_Sasuke terlalu pintar, dia sendiri tidak bisa membodohi Sasuke._

"_Nii-san_, kenapa _Nii-san_ diam saja?" suara milik Sasuke kembali membuyarkan perhatian Itachi yang sudah terbang entah ke mana.

Itachi kembali memasang senyum—walau yang kali ini terlihat sedikit dipaksakan dan Itachi sangat beruntung akan Sasuke yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kautenang saja." Itachi kembali berucap untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang terfokus kepadanya.

Manik hitam milik Sasuke seakan bertanya, ada apa dengan sosok tinggi berambut hitam panjang yang berjalan di sampingnya kini? Sasuke ingin kembali bertanya, namun niat itu diurungkannya.

Keduanya terdiam setelah pembicaraan canggung tadi berakhir. Tak lama, langkah mereka berdua terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna merah.

**Kleneng. Kleneng.**

Lonceng-lonceng kecil bergantungan di atas pilar merah itu dan terus berbunyi ketika dihembus angin.

Sasuke terdiam melihat deretan anak tangga yang meninggi dan terus menuju puncak bukit. Matanya yang seindah malam memicing, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas pilar lain yang merah di ujung sana.

"_Nii-san_? Kuilnya jauh sekali!" sahut Sasuke takjub—sekaligus kaget.

Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke ringan. "Kauseperti bukan Sasuke saja. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan merasa lelah hanya untuk menaiki tangga sebanyak ini." Itachi mengucapkannya dengan santai.

Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan dalam dirinya. Seperti ada rasa panas dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan buktikan kepada _Nii-san_ kalau aku sanggup untuk menaiki anak tangga sebanyak ini!" sahut Sasuke tak senang.

Itachi memunculkan senyumnya yang paling sumringah. "Ok. Siapa yang terakhir sampai dia adalah orang yang bodoh!"

Sekejap mata, dua anak lelaki yang memiliki marga kebanggaan Uchiha itu melesat menaiki anak tangga yang begitu banyaknya.

Teriakan semangat terlontar begitu saja. Mewarnai siang yang mulai menjemput senja hari.

Namun, teriakan semangat itu terhenti ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga yang entah keberapa.

"Hah, hah, _Nii-san_, berapa lama lagi? Hah … berapa jauh lagi?" Sasuke bertanya sembari duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan bergerak mengibas-ngibaskan angin di sekitar lehernya. Bulir demi bulir keringat jatuh begitu saja ditarik gravitasi bumi.

Itachi mengulum senyum tipis, dan kemudian mengikuti adiknya untuk duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Napasnya pendek dan terputus-putus sehabis berlari menaiki tangga. Memang, hal seperti itu pasti sangat melelahkan.

Itachi melengok ke atas, kuil yang mereka tuju tidak jauh lagi. "Sasuke, ayo, kuilnya sudah dekat kok."

Setelah menenangkan napasnya sejenak, Sasuke kecil pun berdiri. "Baiklah _Nii-san_, tapi kali ini kita hanya berjalan. Aku lelah berlari di sepanjang tangga ini. Aku takut nanti kehabisan tenaga untuk mengunjungi festival tahunan Konoha malam nanti."

Itachi mengangguk dan kemudian kembali berdiri. Tangannya yang kokoh seketika merangkul bahu sang adik dengan akrab. "Ok, aku juga tidak mau di kamar semalaman nanti karena kakiku pegal gara-gara berlari menaiki tangga ini," ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Padahal _Nii-san_ sendirikan yang mengajakku untuk berlari? Dasar!" Sasuke mengumpat, dan Itachi tertawa tertahan.

"Kausendiri yang maunya terpancing oleh ajakan_ Nii-san_, jadi sepenuhnya tidak salah _Nii-san_!" dengan senyum jahil Itachi mengutarakan perkataan santainya.

Sasuke terdiam, mulutnya kini telah berbentuk seperti kerucut. Dalam hati dia mengumpat kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan sang kakak.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Hening melanda, hanya suara benturan _geta_ dengan tangga yang terbuat dari betonlah yang terdengar. Angin-angin pun ikut berbisik halus. Dan kelopak Sakura yang terus dibawa angin menyambut datangnya sang senja.

**Bruk!**

"Aaaah! Akhirnya, aku bisa tiduran! Rumput di sini halus dan nyaman!" Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di depan pilar. Rerumputan yang bergoyang akibat sentuhan angin kini merunduk dikarenakan tindihan tubuh mungil Sasuke.

Itachi pun tidak melarang adiknya berlaku demikian. Dirinya sendiri juga ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan pilar yang dialasi rumput hijau yang halus.

Mata hitam keduanya menatap lembayung langit sore yang menjingga. Dihiasi beberapa titik awan yang tipis. Burung-burung terbang bebas di langit sana, melintasi penglihatan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke …."

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, tempat kakaknya sedang berbaring.

Tanpa menatap Sasuke, Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kautahu kenapa aku membawamu ke sini, Sasuke?" satu pertanyaan yang ingin diutarakan Itachi akhirnya terucap.

Sasuke menggeleng, walau tidak melihat gelengan kepala Sasuke, Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebab … tempat ini dulu adalah tempat favorit kita berdua lo. Ketika kamu masih kecil dan belum bisa melakukan apa-apa, kausering meminta _Kaa-san_ atau aku untuk datang ke sini. Haha … padahal dulu berjalan pun kauharus dibimbing."

Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Bu-bukannya aku dibesarkan di Suna, _Nii-san_?"

"Kausalah, kaulahir di Konoha dan ketika umurmu tiga tahun kita sekeluarga pindah. Dan saat ini, aku menggunakan kesempatan berlibur di rumah _Baa-san_ yang dekat dengan bukit ini untuk mengajakmu ke sini. Ahh! Indahnya masa lalu." Itachi membentang senyum senang di wajah belianya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, samar-samar bibirnya ikut tersenyum. Kepalanya kembali menadah ke arah langit senja. _Indah sekali …._

Itachi memutar kembali pikirannya, menemukan fragmen lama yang masih tersimpan apik di paradigmanya.

Masa ketika Sasuka lahir dan tercipta sebagai adiknya, masa ketika Sasuke mulai tumbuh besar dan bisa berbicara dengan bahasa aneh ketika umurnya belum mencapai usia satu tahun, atau masa ketika Sasuke yang berumur dua tahun berteriak kegirangan mengejar capung yang berada di taman kuil.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Sasuke terbangun dan sekaligus membuyarkan segala momen indah yang dikenang Itachi.

Itachi ikut bangun dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Siapa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi heran.

Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang bingung.

"Kalian di sini rupanya!"

"KYAAAAA!" seketika teriakan pun terdengar, burung-burung pun berterbangan dari saranganya karena terkejut.

"Ah!" sosok wanita berumur kira-kira sudah menginjak kepala tiga memasang wajah terkejut. Rambut hitam menjuntai ke bawah membingkai paras ayunya yang menyejukkan hati.

Itachi melengok ke arah sampingnya. "_Kaa-san_!"

"_Kaa-san_ mengagetkan kami! Huh!" Sasuke membuang muka, bertolak belakang dengan Itachi yang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Uchiha Mikoto—nama wanita itu—tersenyum manis. "Hm, maafkan _Kaa-san_ ya telah mengagetkan kalian!" kedua tangan Mikoto naik dan mengajak-acak rambut Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke masih membuang muka sembari kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Melihat adiknya, Itachi menghela napas. Tatapannya beralih ke arah sang Ibu yang masih mempertahankan garis melengkung yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ bisa tahu kami ada di sini?" tanya Itachi penuh keingintahuan.

"_Kaa-san_ hanya memperkirakan saja. Sebab sewaktu di Suna kaupernah bilang untuk mengajak Sasuke ke kuil ini, jadi _Kaa-san_ berpikir kalau kalian berada di kuil ini," jawab Mikoto dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang masih kesal, melirik Mikoto. "Lantas, kenapa _Kaa-san_ mencari kami? Dan mengagetkan kami tentunya?" pipi Sasuke menggelembung, setelah mempertanyakan hal itu kepada sang Ibu.

Jari telunjuk Mikoto menunjuk langit—bukan, melainkan garis horizon di arah barat. "Kalian lihat mataha—"

"_Sugoooi_! Di sini kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam!" seru Sasuke riang. Mikoto memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sang cakrawala telah kembali ke peraduan, perlahan namun pasti sang bulan perak akan datang menebar senyum di kala malam. Awan-awan yang terkena biasan cahaya jingga melepas kepergian matahari. Sungguh panorama ciptaan sang Penguasa Alam yang indah.

"Hei! Kalian!"

Sayup-sayup, suara seorang pria dewasa memanggil dari bawah. Mikoto dan kedua putra kebanggaannya melirik ke ujung tangga di bawah sana.

Siluet pria yang tampak kecil—dikarenakan mereka melihat pria itu dari jauh—melambai dari bawah sana.

"Ups! Itu _Tou-san_ kalian, _Kaa-san_ hampir lupa kalau tujuan _Kaa-san_ ke sini ialah untuk menjemput kalian berdua. Nah sekarang, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Mikoto sembari berdiri. Kedua tangannya terjulur dan disambut oleh jangkauan tangan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Yaah, _Kaa-san_, apa kita tidak bisa lebih lama di sini? Besok pagi pasti kita sekeluarga akan pulang ke Suna dan tidak sempat ke sini lagi, huh." Sasuke mendengus, bola matanya yang besar melirik ke belakang—ke halaman kuil yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, "Waktu masih panjang, Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti kita akan memijak tanah ini lagi kok," ucapan bijak keluar begitu saja dari mulut Itachi. Itachi menerawang ke langit senja.

Kepala Sasuke menunduk. "Baiklah," desisnya.

"Hei, jangan menunduk seperti itu dong!" seru Itachi tak suka. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya, "Iya, iya!"

…

"Nah! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" sahut Mikoto cepat. Sasuke dan Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga pun menuruni tangga sembari bergandengan tangan. Menghampiri Uchiha dan Fugaku yang tengah menunggu di ujung tangga.

"Suatu saat nanti, kita kembali ke sini lagi ya _Kaa-san, Nii-san_!" seru Sasuke yang keriangannya telah direbutnya kembali.

Itachi dan Mikoro kembali mengangguk. "Iya, dan jangan lupa ajak juga anak perempuan yang sering bermain denganmu di rumah itu. Ya?" celetuk Itachi jahil.

"_Nii-san_!" pipi Sasuke bersemu kemerahan menahan malu.

Tangan Mikoto kembali mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam Sasuke dengan sayang. "Wah, anak _Kaa-san_ sudah besar ya," dengan tawa geli tertahan, Mikoto memuji Sasuke yang pipinya sekarang malah bertambah merah.

"Hahahaha!" dan tawa Itachi pun meledak membelah suasana damai di tangga kuil.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Latter …<strong>_

Dua pasang kaki panjang tampak menaiki sebuah tangga menuju kuil. Tiada tawa di sekitar mereka, melainkan hanya sebatas obrolan ringan yang tercipta.

Dua pemuda yang menaiki tangga kini telah berdiri di depan sebuah pilar. Angin musim gugur menghampiri mereka dengan sejuk.

"Tempat ini tetap indah walau umurnya sudah tua ya, Sasuke." Pemuda pertama, yang berambut panjang menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rerumputan yang masih hijau terawat.

Pemuda kedua, berambut mencuat ke atas mengangguk. Tatapan matanya datar, namun menyiratkan sorotan kerinduan.

Pikirannya bertualang jauh, menggali kembali cerita masa kecil. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, tanpa basa-basi mulutnya berucap, "Ya begitulah, lama tak jumpa."

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kicauan Naffa:<strong>

Yay! Aku kembali lagi ke Fanfom ini. :*

Maafkan aku atas keabalan _fict_ di atas. Dan maaf juga buat Sanich-_san_ yang menyelenggarakan _challenge_ ini. AKU NGASIH _FICT_ ABAL! ALURNYA TERLALU CEPA~~~T! #nangisgegulingan

Masalah karakterisasi Sasuke yang masih unyu~ :3 Aku cuma sesuain sama sifat Sasuke yang masih kecil yang manja. Kubaca di komik, Sasuke tuh waktu kecil orangnya lumayan manja sama Itachi. :P #dichidori

Btw, kisah cerita ini intinya cuma kebersamaan Itachi dan Sasuke saja yang mengunjungi sebuah kuil tua yang indah. Intinya itu aja kok. Makanya aku pake judul Adiwarna yang berarti: Indah.

Ok! Jika ada kekurangan, aku akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka kritik dan saran dari _readers_ semua. Kritik tajam pun aku akan terima kok ;D

Akhir kata ….

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca.**

_**Review?**_


End file.
